


Codename LDBJ

by danceswithgary



Series: Screen Savor [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't fair that they were stuck in two different cities. Set in the Screen Savor 'verse, a few days before 'Knot That Kind Of Shepherd'.  May be read standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codename LDBJ

Allowing the door to Rodney's apartment to close behind him with a heavy thunk, John ripped his tie free and tossed it in the general direction of the closet. It had been an entirely too long day spent in dress blues and saying 'Yes, sir' and 'No, sir' to people who had no concept of what was entailed in an assignment to an international expedition in another galaxy. Wasting no time in kicking off his shoes and removing the rest of his constraining clothing, John heard a gentle thud as he draped his jacket and pants over the desk chair. He looked down to see what he'd dropped and smiled when he saw the cell phone that Rodney had handed to him - minutes before Rodney had boarded the flight to Washington - flashing a message alert.

After his socks and shirt joined the tie in a rumpled protest of military and diplomatic protocols, John picked up the phone and settled on the bed to enjoy the message left earlier after he'd screened the caller ID. Already skirting the edge of conduct unbecoming by scheduling a vacation with Rodney after their debriefings were complete, John had decided taking one of Rodney's rambling calls in a meeting with the top brass and IOA representatives would be even less discreet.

After hearing Rodney's rambling instructions, John was glad he did.

_"Uh, hi. It's me, uh Rodney. Wait, you like Mer. It's Mer, and I guess you're stuck in some meeting that's probably as boring and useless as the one I just got out of, well it was two or so hours ago, but you know what I mean. You should be 'lone when you listen to this because I, uh, I'm going to, damn…"_

John heard a muffled thump along with some mumbling and assumed that Rodney - no, it was Mer - had dropped the phone. He wasn't surprised considering how wasted Mer sounded. He'd obviously spent those two hours in a bar, recovering from the morons of the day.

_"…a plan. Been working it out since you told me. S'why I gave you the phone. Long distance blowjob, sort of. Probably want to use the speaker, need your hands. God, I really need your hands right now. Your mouth, too. I miss it. Silly, because I just saw you yesterday, but that's too long now that I know what it, what you can do with it."_

The throaty rasp of Mer's voice as he confided in John sent a shiver down John's spine. Following Mer's suggestion, he clicked the phone over to speaker at close to maximum volume, and then dropped it on the bed in order to shove his boxers down and off.

_"Have a picture of you I'm looking at right now. Cropped out whoever it was you were talking to, just wanted you. Always wanted you, John. Always. What was I…. Oh, yeah, talking about your mouth, 'cause this is somehow supposed to be a blowjob. S'beautiful, you know. I know you don't like when I say that, but s'true."_

John frowned down at the phone on the bedspread. He did hate when Mer called him that, but he'd let it go this once, because it was a good tradeoff for the phone sex he'd always wanted to try. For a moment, he considered just hanging up and calling Mer direct but, with the time difference and Mer's obvious impairment, John suspected Mer was currently down for the count.

_"No sunglasses in this one, you aren't hiding behind them. I like your eyes, like seeing them looking up at me when you're on your knees, when my dick's resting on that soft curve of your lower lip and you're waiting for me to push in. Just about kills me sometimes, I can't catch my breath let alone stand up without something to lean against."_

Wrapping his fingers around his own dick, John closed his eyes and began to squeeze and relax, keeping time with the cadence of Mer's voice.

_"So damn hot, John. Can't believe you…."_

When Mer groaned, John's hips jerked up, a sound so familiar from time spent in close, dark places, both of them frantic with need.

_"God, so good, John. You're so damn good with that tongue of yours that it doesn't matter how deep I go. My hand's just not the same; even with lube doesn't feel anything like your mouth. I, John, you…."_

A slick sound replaced Mer's voice, and John rolled to his side to rummage in the nightstand drawer for some lube of his own, his dry palm not what his dick wanted. A quick squeeze and John hissed at the chill, then he resumed his stroking, long and steady, gently sliding his thumb over the head at the end of each stroke.

_"Closing my eyes now, John. Wish you were here, wish you were touching me, your mouth on my dick, so hot and wet. Ah, ah, John…."_

Hearing Mer losing it over the phone, John curled upward as he joined him, splattering his belly and chest with a moan. His hand slowed, stopping when his dick became too sensitive. Mer seemed to be doing the same, the slick sounds on the phone replaced by harsh breathing. John melted back into the bed, his formerly tense muscles lax in relief. On the phone, Mer sighed and then whispered his goodbye.

_"Two more days, John. Can't wait."_

Neither could John.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by the BJ Fridays prompt: DRUNK PHONE SEX. It was definitely a challenge figuring out the mechanics of combining a blowjob with phone sex. I combined it with the mcsheplets Challenge #65: Don't Ask, Don't Tell.


End file.
